Mourning's Ends Part I
Mourning's Ends Part I is a quest in the elf series, continuing directly where Roving Elves left off. During the quest, you are given access to Lletya, the hideout of the rebel elves, and meet with your old ally Arianwyn. The first half of a two-part quest about stopping the mourners, it revolves around their plans in West Ardougne. Details Ranged (not boostable) * Thieving (boostable) *The ability to defeat a level 11 enemy with your combat stats reduced to 20 each. *Completion of the following quests: **Roving Elves **Big Chompy Bird Hunting **Sheep Herder Roving Elves and Sheep Herder are required to start this quest. Big Chompy Bird Hunting is not required to start. |items = *Bear fur *2 silk *One of each dye: red, yellow, green, and blue (more may be needed, can be obtained during quest) *A bucket of water *A feather *A rotten apple (can be obtained during quest) *Toad crunchies (premade will work; called "premade t'd crunch" on the Grand Exchange) *Magic logs *Soft leather (tanned leather) *Ogre bellows *10-20 coal if the player doesn't already have a barrel of naphtha Recommended: *Ardougne and Falador teleport runes or tablet (tab highly recommended, because your stats will get drained) *Feldip hills teleport, Fairy rings or Ring of dueling to access Feldip Hills *Antipoison |kills = Mourner (level 11) }} Walkthrough Talk to Eluned (you might have to wait for her to appear, or you can relog to have them respawn just west of Lletya), and she will lead you to a new elven village called Lletya. Once there, talk to Arianwyn. He will tell you that the Mourners in West Ardougne are really elves from the capital city, and it's your job to uncover their evil plot. He will also tell you about the elves crossing the overpass of Arandar. You'll also get a teleport crystal that teleports you to Lletya four times (you can pay Eluned to recharge it after you've used it up), and you'll be able to enter and exit the city at will by passing some strange looking trees in the south-east area of the forest (one of the spawn points for the Roving Elves). Go to Arandar (the overpass that you use to enter Tirannwn) and kill a level 11 Mourner near the gate. Before the battle, it will throw a potion at you that will reduce all of your Combat stats including Hitpoints to 20. You should still be able to kill it if you have a good weapon. The Mourner will not spawn if your health is below 20 as you approach the gate. After it dies, you'll get a gas mask, a bloody mourner top, damaged mourner trousers, mourner boots, mourner gloves, a mourner cloak, and a mourner letter. You will need all of these items. As you have ripped the trousers and got the top all bloody, you will need to clean them before they can be worn. You may now want to go to the Clan Wars FFA portal using a ring of dueling to restore your stats and take out your bucket of water from the bank/chest. Top To remove the blood stains from the top, go to Taverley. Talk to the druid (Tegid) doing his laundry in the lake. He will tell you about his special soap, which he won't let you have. Steal it from his laundry basket (lvl 50 thieving required). With that and a bucket of water, wash the blood stains out. You can now wear the mourner top. Trousers To fix the trousers, go back to Lletya, and talk to the elven seamstress (Oronwen). Give her two silk and one bear fur (use each item on her). She will mend them and give them back to you. :Note: At any point in the quest when a character asks you to "wait a minute" or some variant thereof, you can just relog to avoid waiting. Buy dyes while you're in town. You only need one of each (red, yellow, green, and blue), but you could buy more dyes from her shop, just in case you miss your target sheep while firing with the Gnome device. Wear the mourner gear, take the mourner letter, feather, soft leather, magic log and toad crunchies. Take off all of your other items, and go to the Mourner HQ in West Ardougne that you went to during the Biohazard quest. It is the most northeastern building in West Ardougne. You can now access the basement, where you'll find level 108 Mourners and the real head mourner. Talk to the head mourner and show him your letter. Welcome to the Death Guard! The device He will tell you that the Mourners' job is to keep people believing in the plague. Recently, they dyed four of Farmer Brumty's sheep with a gnomic device. However, the colour is starting to vanish and they need redyeing. Normally, they use a gnomic device, but it has broken down and the gnome won't tell them how to repair it, and he'll give you the broken device. Go into the torture room next door, using your tarnished key, and talk to the gnome on the rack. He will eventually tell you that he hates having his feet tickled and loves toad crunchies. Make sure you answer those two things at the end of the conversation, otherwise it won't work. Use your feather on him to tickle his feet; then, do it again and bribe him with the crunchies (talk to him to give him the crunchies, do not use them on him). If you give him the crunchies first, he will eat them and you will need to get some more. After you get him off the rack (use the "release" option; the mourner guard in the room will protest at first, but eventually he'll allow you to release the gnome), he will ask you for a piece of soft leather and a magic log. He will use those to repair the device, which looks like a bazooka. Sheep You now need some ammunition. With your dyes and ogre bellows, use the teleport scroll or Fairy rings to get to Feldip Hills (the place where you have done Big Chompy Bird Hunting). Alternatively, use your ring of dueling to teleport to Castle Wars and run south-west. Near the swamps, you can find toads. Use dye on the empty ogre bellows and then use the bellows on the toads to get coloured toads. Try to get at least one of each colour (more may be required in case you miss). Use the coloured toads on the launcher to load it. After loading the toads, go to Combat Settings - crossed swords tab. Choose "Aim and Fire". Then, go north of Ardougne to the coloured sheep. (Examine them to find out their colour) They can be found in the same place as they were during Sheep Herder. Find one, aim at it with its respective colour (use the same coloured toad for the same coloured sheep), and press FIRE! Hit it to dye all of the sheep in the group. You only need to successfully fire one toad at each coloured group of sheep. You can use this map to find the sheep. :Note: If you are having trouble hitting the sheep, switching from Resizeable Mode to Fixed Mode may solve any issues you encounter. Poisoning food supply After you've redyed all four, return to the head mourner. He will tell you that someone poisoned their stew recently, causing them to get plague-like symptoms. He will tell you that he wants some citizens to get a non-lethal version of the plague. You need to make the poison and poison two out of three food sources. Take a rotten apple near the Mourner HQ (just north-west); then, go to Elena (her house is in the north-west of East Ardougne, the nearest to the log balance shortcut). She will tell you how to make the poison after you tell her the entire plague city storyline and show her the rotten apple. She will also give you a sieve. Go to the apple orchard south-east of the Gnome Stronghold and take a barrel. Use the barrel on the rotten apple pile; then, use the barrel of rotten apples on the apple barrel. You will mash them up, creating an apple barrel. If you already have a barrel of naphtha, skip to "Mixing the naphtha with the apples" section. You now need to add a solvent to make it nonlethal and undetectable. Take another barrel from the apple orchard or Tyras Camp, and use it on the coal tar swamp in the elf kingdom to get a barrel of coal tar (see exact location on the right). Then, get about 10 - 15 regular coal and go to the Chemist's house in Rimmington. A simple step-by-step guide for this part is: #Rotate the tar regulator clockwise twice to make the tar flow at it's maximum. The 'pressure' indicator on the left should go up. #When the pressure enters the green region, rotate the pressure valve clockwise once to let out some pressure. This should stall the pressure indicator. #Start adding coal. This raises the 'heat' indicator on the right. If it is below the green region, add more coal. If it is above, do not add coal until it gets lower. #If the heat reading reaches the dark orange portion, you have spoiled your compound and must start again; however, this can be done with the same barrel of tar. #If you run out of coal, your progress will be saved. This means you do not have to re-set the pressure or re-add coal to it. The bar on the bottom should start turning green. When it is full, stop adding coal and close the window to replace your empty barrel with a barrel of naphtha. Mixing the naphtha with the apples Use the barrel of naphtha on the apple barrel to get a naphtha apple mix; then, use your sieve on it to obtain a barrel of toxic naphtha. Use it on a range, not a fire. (There is one in the south-west part of the main square in Ardougne.) You will then get two toxic powder heaps. Use these on two of the grain sacks in West Ardougne, either in the general store in the south-west corner of the city, the church, or inside the office north of the manhole. Go back to the head mourner. He'll tell you that their plan is to go into the mountains, and use the plague victims as slaves to help them dig into a temple that will make it easier to resurrect a Dark Lord. Reward *2 Quest points *25,000 Thieving experience *25,000 Hitpoints experience *Access to the Mourner HQ basement and the village of Lletya *Elf teleport crystal *The fixed device *Full mourner clothing See also *Sheep Herder *Roving Elves *Mourning's Ends Part II Category:Quests